Asking Ron
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: "Scorpius froze. He had never fully accepted how threatening Mr Weasley could look, how huge he was and how powerful he looked despite his magenta robes which clashed with his hair and cheerful face." Scorpius goes to ask Ron the all important question.


_Disclaimer: I own absolutely notihing. All charachters/places etc belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Asking Ron**

Scorpius Malfoy would not consider himself a nervous or scared person. In fact he would be the first to admit he was anything but those things. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw, Head Boy, prefect, Quidditch captain, Beater, had dashing good looks, a habit of causing trouble and a gorgeous girlfriend. To an outsider he had it all, he was the perfect child. And being the modest person he was he'd agree with all that because it was true. Rose, his girlfriend would probably smack him or call him a prat but that's beside the point. The point was that he was standing opposite Weasley Wizard Wheezes sweating buckets and trying to stop himself from hyperventilating.

Why was he doing this you ask? Well he was there to visit the man who terrified him the most in the world.

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius pushed the door open, the shop wasn't too busy as it was still early in the morning and most people where still in school.

"Morning Scorpion," said the voice of Fred Weasley, Rose's older cousin.

"Hello," Scorpius replied "and my name is Scorpius."

"Ah, you'll always be Scorpion to me since you let me know it annoyed you," Fred smirked.

"Err is your uncle here?" asked Scorpius.

"Depends which one you mean," said Fred absentmindedly. "I mean you have Uncle Bill, the curse-breaker and then there's Uncle Charlie, did you know he works with dragons? Not to mention Uncle Percy, you may think he's just a pen pusher but you didn't see him the other night when Lucy came home drunk at half two on the arm of Aiden Finnegan. I'm not sure what happened to Aidan to be honest but it certainly wasn't pleasant. But then you could also mean Uncle Ron, who is Rose's dad which doesn't bode well for you and at the top of the pile you have Uncle Harry. He just so happened to have defeated the Darkest wizard of all time when he was seventeen and is now Head-Auror with a squad of fully trained Dark wizard catchers. Oh and he and Uncle Ron are personal friends of the Minister of Magic."

Scorpius went pale wondering why he was even here; Rose's uncles where not what you would call a friendly bunch when Fred listed them off like that. He knew Fred had done it with the intent of making him uncomfortable.

"Your Uncle Ron," answered Scorpius finally.

"You should have said so in the first place. He's not here yet, his shift doesn't start till half nine," Fred replied continuing to feed the Pygmy Puffs. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To speak to your uncle obviously," Scorpius said despite being nervous he couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know that," Fred replied "I meant, how did you get out of Hogwarts?"

"By the front door," Scorpius smirked.

Fred chuckled once "You aren't that bad really, it's a pity I have to hate you because you're dating my little cousin. But honestly how did you get here?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," explained Scorpius "I ate breakfast quickly and left early. Once I got to Hogsmeade I just Apparated here."

Fred stared at him open-mouthed "You mean it's that easy to get away."

"You don't mean to say that you, Potter and Louis never worked that out," Scorpius laughed "And you're the ones who always say you knew everything about Hogwarts."

"Well you can't blame James and me for not working it out," Fred reasoned still looking annoyed that Scorpius had been able to do something he couldn't "But Louis should have, he has the brains between us."

"I don't find that hard to believe for some reason," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Fred just laughed at the same time a woman with rich chocolate coloured skin wearing the magenta pink uniform of the shop came down the stairs from the flat above.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley," said Scorpius with his infamous charming smile. He'd been brought up with manners and he never failed to use them, especially when trying to get on the good side of Rose's family in which a lot of people still didn't like him.

"Oh hello, Scorpius," Angelina smiled warmly; she had always been very accepting of Scorpius unlike her husband and her children. "What brings you here this morning?"

"He's come to talk to Uncle Ron," Fred said clearly amused by this fact "And for some reason he's not to comfortable with that."

"Hush you, Fred," Angelina scolded but her eyes where smiling.

"It's because you're on Weasley territory," Fred smirked at Scorpius.

"I've spent most of my holidays on 'Weasley territory' as you very well know," Scorpius shot back as there was a tinkling of a bell and none other than Ron Weasley entered.

Scorpius froze. He had never fully accepted how threatening Mr Weasley could look, how huge he was and how powerful he looked despite his magenta robes which clashed with his hair and cheerful face.

"Hey Uncle Ron," Fred called out "They're someone here to see you."

"And who might that be," said Mr Weasley happily striding across the shop.

"Rose's boyfriend," answered Fred smirking at the now petrified blonde haired man.

"Oh, you," Mr Weasley's face fell slightly as he turned to look at Scorpius.

"Emm yes, I was err wondering if I could speak to you, sir," said Scorpius hurriedly then added "In private."

Immediately Fred looked interested and Angelina looked up from the clipboard she was reading curiously. As Scorpius had learnt long ago, privacy wasn't something the Weasleys were accustomed too.

"Alright then," said Mr Weasley grudgingly "Come upstairs to my office."

Scorpius gulped; that sounded rather threatening.

"Don't let George hear you calling his office yours," Angelina told Mr Weasley as Scorpius followed him upstairs.

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him," Mr Weasley called back.

At the top of the stairs Mr Weasley held a door open and Scorpius filed past him into a small but packed room.

"Sit down Scorpius," said Mr Weasley closing the door "I won't bite."

Scorpius was more worried about the sorts of curses and jinxes Mr Weasley was able to perform but sat down opposite Mr Weasley at the desk.

"Well?" asked Mr Weasley after a minute. "Aren't you here to talk to me?"

"Yes, I am, sir," Scorpius replied "It's about Rose."

Mr Weasley's face softened somewhat at the mention of his daughter but also seemed to grow more menacing as Scorpius was involved.

"Oh yes?"

"Well as you know we've been dating for over two years now," began Scorpius.

"I know that," Mr Weasley nodded but didn't look pleased with the reminder.

"Yes … well I want you to know Mr Weasley, that I love your daughter so much," Scorpius ploughed on wishing he was anywhere but here discussing this with his girlfriend's father. "And I would honestly do anything for her as long as she was happy."

"I would too," Mr Weasley said absentmindedly.

"I'm sure you would," Scorpius nodded shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "And I mean it when I say I would too, I love Rose more than my own life. And I know we're young and everything but I want to spend my whole life with her, I want to marry her and I'm here to ask your permission, sir."

Mr Weasley looked like he'd been clubbed over the head by a troll; he obviously hadn't been expecting this.

For an excruciatingly painful minute he said nothing. Scorpius felt like he might pass out and convinced himself this was all a big mistake and he should just leave.

Mr Weasley took a deep breath before speaking very slowly "you want to marry Rose."

"Yes, sir," replied Scorpius in a small voice watching for any inclination of Mr Weasley's to draw his wand – in which case he would be running for the hills, this man had helped defeat Voldemort for Merlin's sake.

"Hmm," said Mr Weasley drumming the desk with his fingers. Scorpius wondered if he was purposely dragging this out.

Finally Mr Weasley decided to answer after his face had gone from its normal colour to red to purple and back down to red and finally he was now rather pale.

"You – you have my permission to ask her," choked out Mr Weasley.

Scorpius stared at him, convinced he'd misheard so he asked "but why? I thought you hated me." He couldn't bring himself to feel happy yet; he was in disbelief.

"Scorpius, I would hate any boy who was dating my daughter," replied Mr Weasley "It was the same with Ginny, just ask her, she'd be the first to agree. It doesn't help that I detest your grandfather and wish him an eternity of misery. I also moderately hate your father. But even I can't deny that you are very different to them."

Scorpius was now convinced Mr Weasley was either under the Imperious Curse or drunk.

"As much as I hate to admit it Scorpius, you aren't the worst bloke Rose could have chosen," sighed Mr Weasley looking like he wished he didn't have to admit this "In fact you're one of the better ones. I don't know if you heard about Aidan Finnegan and my niece, Lucy. He's a foul git and he's lucky my brother didn't hospitalise him – I would have. And besides if I didn't give my permission I'd have my wife and Rose to deal with."

"So you really mean it?" asked Scorpius daring to be hopeful "I can ask Rose?"

"Oh yes I do," Mr Weasley nodded "I won't deny I wish you'd waited until you were older but I'd be a hypocrite to say so. I was married when I was barely nineteen and you're eighteen so I really can't say anything."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," Scorpius said feeling a huge weight lift off his chest, he now just wanted to Apparate back to Hogsmeade to see Rose. "Thank you so much."

"I just have two things to tell you before you go," said Mr Weasley noticing Scorpius's eagerness to leave. "Firstly I just thought I'd remind you that in the occasion that you ever hurt Rose, she has a curse-breaker, a dragon tamer, the Head-Auror, a Ministry official and an owner of a joke shop for uncles. And then there are her aunts and trust me you do _not _want to get on the wrong side of them – take it from someone who knows – especially Ginny; she has one mean Bat-Bogey Hex. I'm sure you know about Rose's cousins, they're very tight and they won't ever let anyone get away with someone hurting one of them."

"I know, sir," Scorpius said earnestly trying not to think of the threat of having the whole Weasley family against him "I've seen Dominique send a bloke three times her size to the Hospital wing without even using magic just because he teased Al about his name when we were in first year."

"I always told Harry it was a stupid name," Mr Weasley said mostly to himself "But at least you know what fate awaits you if you mess with my Rose."

"I would never hurt Rose, not intentionally, sir," Scorpius told him and he meant every word.

"I believe you Scorpius," Mr Weasley replied with a smile "But it's nice to have a little threat over your head."

Scorpius would hardly call ten cousins, a brother, two parents, four aunts, five uncles and grandparents a _little _threat.

Mr Weasley continued "And I know the threat works because I said the same thing to Harry and we've never had any bother."

Scorpius knew Harry and Ginny well after spending the holidays with Albus and he would say that truthfully he could never see Harry hurting Ginny but he doubted that had much to do with Mr Weasley's threat; it was clear Harry and Ginny really loved each other.

"And secondly Scorpius," Mr Weasley added "You _can _call me Ron you know. Mr Weasley makes me sound like my Dad and I'm not that old yet."

Scorpius chuckled weakly; he couldn't imagine calling someone as intimidating as Mr Weasley, Ron! It was such an un-threatening name.

"You can still call me sir, though," Mr Weas- Ron added as an afterthought "I like the sound of that."

Scorpius nodded and got up "Thank you sir, I'd better be getting back to Hogsmeade, Al and Rose won't have a clue where I am."

Ron nodded "Tell Rose I say hello."

"Err, I wasn't planning on telling her I'd been here yet," Scorpius explained and opened the door to find two men standing opposite him holding Extendable Ears. One was covered in freckles and had red hair covering his ears so people couldn't see he only had one. The other had gingery brown hair and tanned skin. Both were smirking identically despite the fact George was over twenty years older than his son.

"Well, well, well," George chuckled "This _is _interesting news."

"James will be _delighted_ to hear this," nodded Fred.

"Whatever it is, you aren't telling him," said Angelina coming out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "I know that tone and it spells trouble."

"Any reason why you felt the need to eavesdrop?" asked Ron looking faintly amused.

"Well dear Ronniekins," smirked George "I thought seeing as you decided to call my office, your office I had the right to hear what was being said. And Fred of course had to hear as well."

"Honestly you two," Angelina sighed "I would think you'd matured by now, you're forty six and nineteen, not five."

"Maturity is overrated," George replied.

Angelina just laughed "I know," before pecking him on the lips and heading back down to the shop floor.

Scorpius was wishing he could run after her and get out of the shop and back to Hogsmeade.

"Well I'd best be going," he said quickly "Places to be, people to meet. Thanks again Mr We – I mean Ron."

"It's alright," Ron said stiffly "I almost wished I'd said no, it was quite amusing watching you sweat buckets waiting for my answer."

"I didn't find it amusing," replied Scorpius heading towards the narrow stairs.

"Bye Scorpion!" Fred called after him. "I'll owl James the news."

"If you dare, I won't hesitate to knock him out with another Bludger," retorted Scorpius "And you can join him this time."

George, Ron and Fred all laughed. The whole family except James found it incredibly hilarious that Scorpius had knocked James unconscious once while playing Quidditch at school. James had never forgiven Scorpius for it and was the main reason why James hated Scorpius.

But today Scorpius didn't want to think about James Potter. He didn't want to think about Rose's threatening uncles or equally threatening cousins. He didn't want to think about the pranks Fred was likely to send him in the post tomorrow morning. All Scorpius wanted to think about was Rose and the life they would be able to spend together.

"Scorpion," Fred called after him "You do realise you still have to ask _Rose_."

Scorpius froze _and I thought asking her dad was the hard bit!_

* * *

_This just came to me one day so I typed it up and fine tuned it. I just love interaction between Ron and Scorpius and I love Angelina, George and Fred so they had to be in it too. Have to say I'm actually rather proud of it :) Please tell me what you think._

_Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
